Akatsuki Ghost Adventures
by I Teddy I
Summary: A team of paranormal investigators search for spirits that are not within in this world any more can A.G.A. find anything? be Scarred for life? or a life changing experiance? Read n you may find out
1. Leaf Insane Asylum

Akatsuki Ghost Adventures

Overnight stay within in the Asylum, To search for those who have passed on and those that have never walked the earth. To prove that Spirits still walk this earth

Location. . . . Leaf insane asylum

Members . . . Pein, Hidan, Konan, } Hosts, Duty to draw out the spirits

. . . Itachi, Tobi } Medium, to connect with the spirits

. . . Deidara, Kakazu, Sasori, Zetsu} Audio, Soft ware Technicians

xX Interview Xx

Asylum was shut down , due to malpractices, overly high death rate . . . Spirits that haunt this place, were tortured by insane doctors attempting to find new ways to cure mental insanity. For patients how had lost their mind, but only ended up dying . . .

Nurses have been spotted walking the halls, whistling, humming turning to other paranormal investigators smiling before vanishing. In History it has been said that 3 Nurses. . . Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka. Were some of the nicest nurses there that never dared harmed a patient, were beaten raped and slaughtered.

Black Mists have also been seen. . . . along with Silhouettes of patients bloodied, limbs missing . . . Scratching, hitting. . . . Investigators

"Is everyone one ready?" a man, head of the group said into a walky talky

"Finished setting up cameras, E.V.P.'s in sectors 3, 5, 9 with danna yeah"

"**All done with setting up cameras **and E.V.P.'s as well, sector s 1, 2 ,7 with **the stitched fucker**"

"Good, get back to base camp we will set out from there"

" Konan, I [Pein], Itachi, Kakazu . . . will search sectors 1, 2 ,5" multiple 'yes ', 'yeah' and 'alrights'

" Hidan, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori. . . you get sectors 3, 9, and 7"

"yes Tobi gets to stay with sempai!" said man glomped the blond haired blue eyed man that was fixing his camera on his left eye "Shit! Tobi off yeah!"

The Auburn haired man ignored the two mens sckwabble "Zetsu you will stay and monitor everyone, here [ Base Camp] Walky us if anything happends"

". . .mm" The multi colored man responded

"See you at six then" the two parties grouped together, before heading off into dark halls with paint chipped ceilings, Hospital equipment littered halls, rooms and sub level floors.

If I get enough reviews I'll continue with the story. . . 5 or 10 will do =]


	2. The Beginning of the End

xX I just want to say a thank u too!Xx

Kajmew ()

Hotoki-Chan124

..CHoMP

XAmy ToxicX

swordmistress2069

Momijii

First reviews for this story. . . thank you! :D

Turn after turn the small little group led them self toward the maternity ward paint littered the ceilings peoples belonging lay cluttered upon the floor, and in rooms having left there for years was eerily creepy, Halls were pitch black all you could hear was the occasional breath from another living member. "Tobi feel so many . . . energies here"

"Are they good or bad yeah?" Deidara spoke fixing his scope one last time before sweeping the area around with a EMF [Electro magnetic field] detector

"Tobi isn't quite sure yet" he pressed his hand to the wall and paused seeming to debate something. The red haired male whipped around along with the white haired male who then looked at each other.

"Did u fucking hear that?" the other male nodded " I coulda sworn I heard a fucking growl" Sasori did a quick rewind, on his camera . . . "_grrrwwwl"_

"That's what I fucking heard! Shit . . . were gonna find some good shit tonight"

"Tobi feels upset energy, Tobi feels we should cheer it up!" before he got slightly serious "give Tobi the digital recorder" Sasori handed him one

"Alright Fuck Tard were gonna lock you in a room, so feel free to fuckin play while were fuckin away" he seemend to get louder as he reached the end of the sentence to inform any ghost that he was staying behind, alone. The group stood still watching Tobi walk around deciding which room he wanted to choose to be locked in "Tobi takes this one" he strode into a room were beds lay against the wall small little chains fell from the beds as to restrain kids, a big window lay on the opposite wall covered in bars pale blue white paint chips hung from the wall "Alright, in you go" Sasori grabbed keys off his belt and locked the door behind Tobi. The group walked away in the dark long. . . narrow hall ways to begin there own investigation.

"Tobi is excited to be here to play with everybody!" he said excitedly putting camera in the corner of the room, facing him. A strong cold chill swelled over the man causing him goose bumps . . . he ignored the chill putting his book bag on the ground the Tobi sat next to it he pulled out a ball, a dolly, and a bear, setting them around him in a small arc, And a small voice recorded that sat in the middle it the arc.

"Tobi was good boy and brought toys! Everyone can come play with them! Just tell Tobi your names Talk into the little red light so Tobi can get to know everybody!" the man in the swirly mask seemed to relax and sit back , trying to be relaxed so spirits in the room with him would easily approach him.

Moments later after staying quiet, he heard mummers all around him of disembodied voices, before a sharp, _"BANG" _echoed in the room around him . . . Tobi jumped from his sitting position on the floor tensed, " Hey none of that banging! They little ones and Tobi were playing, if you don't want to play with us leave . . . or make me leave, give Tobi a sign you want Tobi gone! And Tobi just may leave!"

_"BANG crash!" _ rang out in the room it sounded as if a metal tray fell to the floor he turned toward the sound, another strong cold breeze blew threw him " You're not going to scare Tobi away! U may act big and bad but Tobi knows your just a bully!" the room grew quite he pulled out an EMF dector scanned the air around him, he brought it in front of him were it spiked briefly . . . he looked at his little arc of toys and round that a little girls doll was missing from his small arc . . .

Hey everyone! i know this chapter is rather short but they will get longer as the story goes on. Feel free to tell me likes, dislikes of just general comments, all will be explained in due time . . . another 5 reviews and i shall continue!


	3. Surprise! the boogy man got you

XAmy ToxicX

..CHoMP.

Psychotic and Insane

Wolff

Scoobyfan10000

Hotoki-Chan124

Again! Thanks for reviewing! You're all awesome! It's nice to have a few of the same reviewers :]

Equipment lay on the ground . . . stripped of all soft an warmth and left in the barren cold of the dark tunnels that connected one sector [wing] to another . . . _" pat pat pat . . . sqreech!" _

"Shit! Who pushed me?" the stitched man growled from the floor before slowly getting up, feeling around on the ground for his video camera _"GET . . . OUT!" _the male shot up words as team members that hadn't looked at him before whipped around staring at the man " I feel a dominate angry spirit. . . and a soft scared one. . .its there but faintly. . . the dominante one seems to be taking energy from it" the long dark haired man spoke his face blank of emotion, except for a small twitch of his eye brow. " You cowered! Feeding energy off of a lesser spirit then you! Your probable nothing more then a complete asshole!. . . Were right here! Feed off of us! Come on cowards!" the auburn haired male yelled, there was a dramatic silence that followed.

The only blue haired female went over to help the slightly perturbed stitched male picking up his E.V.P. "are you ok kakazu?" the man nodded taking the device from the female, the midnight blue haired women froze her plump pale pink limps formed an O, color seemend to drain from her face, the leader and mate of the women looked back at her "Konan!" he rushed over shook the womens shoulder slightly. . . seeming to come out of whatever revere she seemed to be in "You . . .you guys didn't hear that?"

"No. . . what did you hear?"

"It was a womens voice . . . she seemend to scream . . . then she screamed for 'help' before it turned to a soft gurgle. . . and disappeared all together" the other members seemend to look at each other before looking at Pein "I wasn't going to say this but, Konan, were going to the room where nurse Yamanka Ino's body was found brutally beaten and raped." A cold breeze brushed over each of the members, shivers faught there way down their spines. A pause ensued, "Konan since they have come to you, were gonna give you a camera and an E.V.P. then leave you alone for awhile. . . yell if u need anything." He gave her a quick hug , before the group left the only female of the group alone.

The room Konan had come, was a nurse changing stations rusted bars went across little cubby's as a locker some lockers were occupied with blury yellowed pictures, dirtied uniforms there were long rows of these lockers bathrooms in far corner konan sat on a bench in the middle of the room, the E.V.P. in her hand "Ino-san . . . are you here with me?"she turned the camera screen toward her keeping static night vision on, she scanned the area around her for, getting a feel of her environment.

"Ino-san if you want to speak to me again you can just talk into this red light, it must have been horrible to die like the way you did, can you tell me who killed you. . ." her questions were met with silence that she knew of, with hr camera she spotted wilted roses in front of a rusted out locker "Is this your locker Ino-san? . . ."

There was a little flicker of light, the women froze before bringing her camera over again, she saw the reflection she gingerly brought her finger threw the bars an pulled slightly . . . there was a light creak but the door gave way and opened. She moved the nurses out fit out of the way, on on the back of ther locker there were some pictures, not touched by the light there were two women on one golden yellow hair tucked neatly under her white hat though some bangs over one of her bright azure eyes, her nurses uniform was a crisp white, with stockings and white flats the women held a slip board . . . her face held suprise as if she was suprised the picture was being taken. she reached past the clothes again and found another picture the same women was with another women, bright forest green eyes . . . and some pink hair that went alittle past her shoulder was up in a half up, half down style. She had a coat that brushed her knees, she and the other women took a picture with a patient who didnt seem to mind the two lovely ladies in the same room with him.

She flipped over the picture Ino and Sakura buddies always . . . Konan felts a cold chill come over her " Is this you Ino?, you were a very beatiful women . . ."

_"thank. . .you" _

she jumped out of her skin slightly before calming down " Ino-san i have a favor to ask of you . . . do you care if i take this picture to my friends to show them what you looked like so if they see you or Sakura-san they will understand that it is you?" her request was met with no following anwser she slid the pictures into her pocket carefully, out of questions she walked toward the exit . . . she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, a cold breath fluttered across her neck she whipped around and came face to face with a tall man whos eyes were black holes that seemend etched into his face blood dripped from the mass of black hair that floated in the air around him his body was distorted limbs seemed ripped from his body. . . dry crusted blood coated his clothes . . . time seemend to stop for the women as she stared into the face of a twisted looking man who seemed so dreamed up but, right infront of her looking as solid as anyother human

His monotone face turned evil sadiscticly smiling he opend his mouth lunging forward. . . the women froze with terror. . .it fazed right threw her, but when it did she could feel her organs pull. . . her brain ache feeling like it was swelling going to be crushed inside of the skull. . . her muscles failed her, collapsing to the floor she could feel her body convolsing. . . black spots swam in her vision. . she whimpered in pain "Pein" she called out as loud as she could manage before she heard the faint beep of her camera, and E.V.P. telling her that all of her fresh full batteries. . . had been emptied

_"ah ha ha. . ."_ was the last thing the women heard with her own ears before she felt a throb in her head, she now lay on the floor. . . unconcious

" Do you sense anthing yet itach?" the auburn leader asked the the long raven haired member. . .

"I fell calm right now, there are some spirits present but they dont seem to want to harm us, are you suggesting we do a sweep with an E.M.F, then maybe do an E.V.P.?"

"Yeah", he looked at the camera before looking at the room before him "This is the room where the head Doctor Tsunade Senju worked, it was said that she was pratically a life saver to the needy people, the ones who preformed melpratices were head doctors in other sectors of the hospital such as yanking teeth out of patients that tried to bite, broke fingers if patients scratched people, and if the patients contiued regard less they would be confied in a dark cell in the sub levels of the asylum ."

" I feel a wave of just . . . pain and sorrow now but i definantly feel the spririts with us now."

"Great" he grabbed an E.V.P. and sat against the desk kakazu filmed from the corner of ther room, itachi sat on the floor with his legs crossed an eyes closed "Talk to us now, are you Tsunade? are you the ones that harmed her?" the room had gone cold but there was no anwser

"Its gone now...calm again but i still feel the pain an sorrow, it feels as though it just left-"

_"I _"_am her"_ they all a gasp and jump

"whoa! did you guys hear that?" pein had looked tword the chair "it was coming from behind me!"

"there is just one spirit with us now" itachi confirmend

"Pein do you want to try the ghost box out now..?" Kakazu asked the man

"Yeah lets bring it out, see if we can get anything from Tsunade-san" Kakazu brought out a device adn placed on the desk where they had heard the voice it looked like a walky talky but slightly bulkier he flipped a switch, you could hear it start to boot up, it sounded grainy and not very clear, "ok its ready to try "Kakazu siad stepping back over to the corner

"Alright Tsunade, your here with us now, talk to us, use the device to communicate with us,"

_"ask" _Pein was all smiles with the revelent anwser.

"Tell us about your self Tsunade, we are all ears for you"

_"bring me. . .Sake" _

"Bring you sake? did she just say bring her sake? you heard that right?" they each nodded excitment gathering intelligent responses right after they asked questions.

_"you need. . . help friend . . ."_

"what?" _'beep beep!' _pein looked at his walky talk and anwsered it "what is it?"

**" you need to get to Konan** right now! we lost her, her camera died we cant get ahold **of her at all" **Pein was off like a like racing off into the dakr ness to find the women Itach followed suit Kakazu left the box behind along with and E.V.P. "Konan!" Pein shouted he had found her what he saw lit . . . his emotions with rage and and anger.

There ya go! i tried to make it alittle longer, i had some problems over the weekend but everything is getting better i hope you the story makes up for my late update! I will try to start updating every weekend.

If you wish to be a Evil ghost/ apprition [hope i spelled it right] send me a profile of what it looks like and it may just end up in the story!

Read n Review! =] thanks again!


	4. Can I get a nurse?

XAmy ToxicX

pacchiri cherii

..CHoMP.

Hotoki-Chan124

DragonInuYoukai

Lovin the reviews! And the nice people who keep doin it! I shall have Tobi fetch you some cookies =3

* * *

><p>Even though the darkness seemend to consume everything he could make out Konan laying on the floor. . .above her he could see a dark shadow turned to him with staring him down with glowing red, yellow eyes the air got colder as he grew closer to her "Konan!" the figure gave a screech before dissapearing. . . he dropped by moving the strand from her Konan her face had gone pale, sweat covered her being "Konan!" he shook her before picking her up the rest of his team had finally found her<p>

"Whoa! is she ok?" Kakuzu looked over her Itachi walked over to the camera picked it up, looking it over

"Its Dead, Batteries completely drained"

"We're going back to base camp inform Zetsu, let him know about the condition of Konan, we will look at what happend from there"

* * *

><p>"Ahaha! This is gonna be Fucking amazing" Hidan cheered walking away from the room they had currently locked the swirly masked man "To the fuckin basement!" they walked down dark halls past room that held some memories that should not be thought of, They approached a door with B-SB on a paint chipped door with equal lettering "Ready bitches?" the door slammed open curtsay of the physco himself, not waiting for an anwser, The smell of death swarmed the males<p>

"Aww What the fuck is that?" he coughed a few times putting a hand over his nose

"Suck it up Bitch! lets fuckin go!" he started to make his way down the steps E.V.P. in hand it got darker around them...if thats even possible they just got ouside of the door that would lead into the floor _"hmm ahh ooh" _

"oh shit!"

"shh yeah!" there were no other sounds, but the small pad of shoes as though some one was walking away they opend the door looking around for another 'person' "Did you get that Danna?" [ not really sure if its Donna or Danna.. if its not right tell me and ill change it] he nodded.

"Hell yeah I did!, Do you guys what to split up?" the red haired camera man spoke

"yeah yeah, hold your panties bitch, we're gonna walk around these damn tunnels that go on for fucking ever, fucking leader told me that down here they had secret dumbass rooms where they held the most fucking critically insane patients." Hidan acting like he was having trouble with containting excitment with the thought of these patients.

"hmm yeah, why not lets go yeah!" the blond cheered though it seemend to be dark and eerie in theese tunnels, they soon started twisting though random halls looking for these cells.

"holy shit...guys I think I found them!" they looked down a hall, the puppeteer walked down the hall guided by the small LED screen of his camera on either side of the hall way great metal doors lay, alittle window at the top bars went across the window, top to bottom above that metal cover seemend to slide down and cover that window. They peeked into one of the rooms it made entirely of stone parts of the wall were smooth others bumpy and dented. . .

"This is fuckin sick! what the fuck went on down here!" Hidan laughed sadisticly wagging his eye brows he walked into the room he shivered a cold breeze brushed over him, he pulled and E.V.P. out "What the fuck went on down here?". . . "Were you one of these Fuckin insane patients?"

_"poss...ibly" _Hidan fliched inwardly at the sudden voice that was a whisper into his ears.

"What the fuck did you do to earn your damn place down here?" his response was met with silence, Sasori and Deidara looked around with their cameara a cold swept around the small group

"do you feel that yeah..?"

"Fuck yeah!" they shivered, Deidara moved around outside the door in the hall he could feel goose bumps riseing across his side, he heard a disembodied hum in his ear whipping around he came face to face with a nurse, hair matted with blood, her bright green eyes blood shot her skin on her face hanging tatters. He did what any normal man would do, he prompetly screamed. The face contorted with saddness before fading into thin air.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hidan said looking at the golden haired male who started to spazz out

"I saw a face yeah! it was right in front of me yeah!" he emphasied this by putting his hand infront of his face

_buzz buzz _they looked towards Hidan he pulled the out to of his pocket, "yeah that the fuck you want?" the man said into the device.

_" shut the fuck up Hidan! We need you back at camp Konan was attacked, were going to re group and assess the situation get your group the fuck back here now!" _they were use to Peins hostility but they way he snapped made the group look at each other the elapsed into a silence

"We just need to unlock the dumb fuck and we will be there"

_"Hurry your asses" _they left the bowels of the basement, when they unlocked the doors to Tobi was on the ground talking to air.

"Yes Sempai?, Tobi was talking to some children about some toys someone took!" they looked at the little arc with raised eye brows at what the boy said

"Some one took your toy?" the red head spoke

"Some one took Tobis Dolly!" the masked man cried flailing his arms they looked at one another . . .

"Come on yeah, grab all your shit we gotta head back to base, un"

"HAI! SEMPAI!"

* * *

><p>What will they find when they return to base?<p>

What will they find when they look over the tape?

Will Konan be ok?

Will Tobi ever find his Dolly?

Why is this happening?

Read Write n Review you may find out ;]


	5. Let the Games, Begin

Hotoki-Chan124

..CHoMP.

Stephanie ()

Psychoraccoon

L.M.D.A.A

Thanks for those who all Favorited and Reviewed I love u all! 3

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these Characters, that would be cool if i did though :D

* * *

><p>Zetsu watched the multiple screens with ease, he hadn't expected Konan to be hurt or severly injured. When Pein came in with a pale fatigued women in his arms, All hell pretty much broke loose they set the women on the ground with her head propped up.<p>

Zetsu was the closest thing to a medic they had. They put a moist towel on her head. Pein dabbed sweat off her brow and let cool water run across her feverish head. The said man had a look of anger. . . And worry for his mate.

He set the towel on her head, grabbed the camera and held it out to kakazu.

"Find out what happend to her now!" He nodded grabbing it and hooking it up too a lab top. They watched the feed back of the video at the point where Konan had just left the group. They watched her find the locker along with the photos, which she put in her pocket.

You could see her walking out the door, suddenly stop and whip around. The camera was focused on the ground, with no view of what had attacked the only female member. You could hear konan hold her breath. And the sudden clunk as the camera fell to the floor along with her, a deep male sadistic laugh was heard followed by a small whimper from the women as she called out for "Pein" And the picture disappeared showing that it had suddenly been drained of battery.

Everyone there was speechless. Pein started to pace the floor. Talking to himself about whether or not to call the case off and get the hell outta there, or stay put and face the asshole that dare hurt a team member. He went over and felt around Konans pockets for some thing. He pulled out the picture stared at it before his eyes grew twice the size and he threw the photo like he had been burnt. The other group had came threw the door to witness him throw the photo. It fluttured to the ground seeming uneffected.

"What was that for, yeah?" He looked at deidara like he'd grown another head. He shook his head an rubbed his temples

"Nothing" he wasn't about to tell deidara that the picture of the women he saw, had sunkin in eyes he could feel stare into his very core. . . That disturbed him to no end. Deidara walked over and picked up the picture.

"Oh shit. . . This is the face I saw un!" He showed it to Hidan and Sasori. He pointed to the pink haired women. They nodded unsure what to say.

"Some one took Tobi's dolly!" The mask man told everyone.

"Will you shut the fuck up! No one gives a rats ass about the damn doll!"

"But some one took todi's dolly!" The two men continued a virbel arguement back an forth

"Shut the fuck up!" Pein roared at them, he looked over at Konan who had aquired 3 glowing green spots. . . The others stared in awe at the women, the green dots darted around her before fadeing away completely. The women began to stur. She groaned and sat up.

"Whoa. . . What happend"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I do but when I was attacked, the demon tryed taking over my body. But there were three nurses who saved me. . . They made the demon leave." Everyone was speechless again.

"How. . .?"

"I don't know! But" she paused patting herself down, trying to locate something.

"Looking for this, yeah?" Deidara handed her the picture, she nodded

"These are the two nurses outta the three nurses I saw, I'm positive!"

"There was **another**? The plant man asked, she nodded looking at each of the faces in the room.

"There is something else…" The group looked at her with some raised eye brows "The three nurses, they talked to me. . . they told me that the energy was keeping them locked up here, they yearn to be free and pass on." Pein nodded it wasn't rare that a ghost tried to make contact- but it was rare that it hadn't made contact with Tobi or Itachi.

"What are we going to do now. . .? The wome asked, An evil looked crossed Peins face, he smirked.

"Where going to stay and get as much evdiance and see if we can help-" BANG! BOOM! The windows started to rattle, the door leading out of the room slammed shut.

_"Get. . . OUT!"._ A smell of death, washed over the group along with a bone chilling breeze.

"Tobi feels Demonic aura is present!. . ."

"Thank you! Fucking Einstein!" Hidan snarled at Tobi.

"Shut up!" He paused, his posture become Dominant, his voice calm, but Demanding. "You picked the wrong group to fuck with, you hurt a member of our group! We will not leave until you have fully regreted you decision to attack her!" The floor gave a deep rumble, the demon would not be talked down upon! By a mere human! Pein ignored the rumbling

"Alright, I need to make a call… Zetsu take my place in the group, everyone be on guard and don't split unless you feel alright doing so, now get going!" there were a few mumbles from the jashinist along with some choice words. Everyone left the room, leaving the auburn haired man by him self. He pulled out his self phone and began dialing

_"Hello…?"_

"Kisame, get over here now, and be sure to bring Samehada" there was a laugh on the phone from the man on the other line.

_"On the way leader" _

* * *

><p>Oooh getting Exciting ne? Sorry for not updantin sooner everyone! ill try to up date when I can!<p>

**R**e_v**i**_**e**_w! _

l

l

l

V


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Hello all! I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try to do it more frequently! Please don't hate me T~T Haha, on a better note from this chapter on i'll be adding the names to all those who review and thanking each of you and being sure to anwser questions you may have! :]

* * *

><p>The silence echoed throughout the corridors of the abandoned asylum, making the decaying hospital seem lifeless as it slowly was being consumed by the plant life that crept up the hospital walls. The quiet sound of Peins foot falls echoed in the room, Itachi and Kakuzu stood against separate walls while they waited for their tallest member, and there secret weapon to arrive. Headlights could be seen coming down the long twisting asylum driveway, signaling the arrival of Kisame.<p>

"He has arrived" Itachi murmured

"Let's go meet him, Are you feeling well enough to go Konan?" Pein eyed her form.

"After the way those nurses had defended me you better believe, I'm going to free my saviors." Konan said her voice filled with determination that left no room for argument, Pein merely smirked and they headed out leaving the bicolored man to his devices.

* * *

><p>There was a cry of a door as it was opened, on the other side a tall blue skinned man stood with a large sword like weapon wrapped and propped upon his shoulder, he gave a toothy grinned as he entered the foyer of the gigantic asylum.<p>

"This is the place, that has been giving you problems?" Kisame scoffed his eyes wandered over the chipped crumbling walls

"It is not so much the place, as it is the being that haunts it" Pein crossed his arms

"Tell me about this demon." Pein snorted

"This demon is extremely temperamental, and upon this demon attacking and knocking out Konan-"

"It knocked Konan out?"

"Hai, it did" the lone females voice spoke up there was a silent agreement among the fellow members that they weren't leaving this Asylum until this demon was disposed of.

* * *

><p>The group decided to go onward with their investigation maneuvering there was toward a dark part of the hospital where the surgeries were done, that took many of the patients life that lived here. When the group entered the room, a lone metal chair sat in the middle of the room that stood out in the room like a harsh reminder of what had went on in the tiny cement rooms chipped with faded grey paint. On the cold metal chair leather bindings lay that were cracked with age Kakuzu placed a E.V.P. on the chair and held one poised in his hand as his eyes scanned over the room.<p>

"There is something in here..hn" Itachi poke he rubbing his fingers together in an attempt to concentrate "Not a spirit, but an object that holds memories, of what went on in this room."

"Could it be the chair?" Kakuzu touched the chair, hoping to catch glimps of the dark memories

"No, small object- with a sharp point hn"

"Could it be this?" Konan pulled a ice pick from within a metal cabinet that was rusted beyond distinction

* * *

><p>"Tobi wants to know who took Tobi's dolly!" said man whimpered<p>

"I think we should fuckin go back to the basement again, that area was livid with fucking energy!" Hidan shivered with anticipation at the mer thought of going back down there.

"Agreed un, we've gotten more footage, EVPs then we've gotten anywhere else yeah!" Sasori grunted in agreement holding his camera and filming the group. They made their way down a stair case, their feet stepped on paint chips making sickening crunches as the went.

"Here! Tobi wants to go into this room!" he turned abruptly going into a room where a metal table slumped to a floor, and what seemed either rust, or dried blood coated the surface of the table. A lightheaded feeling came over the group, followed by a nauseas feeling-

"This's a room where patients were drained of bad blood" Tobis voice seemed to change octaves as he spoke sending even more of a chill over the group

"Tobi?"

_"HEE AAAH~!" _The boy screeched clutching his head, the ghostly scream came from his mouth- but the voice that left it was not his own…


End file.
